The Prometheus Design
| number = 5 | date = 2274 | author = Sondra Marshak and Myrna Culbreath | published = | format = paperback | pages = 158 | ISBN = ISBN 0671833987 | altcover = prometheus Design.jpg | altimage = prometheus design book club.jpg }} The ''Enterprise crew face a plague of spreading madness.—'The Prometheus Design' was a ''Star Trek: The Original Series novel written by Sondra Marshak and Myrna Culbreath. This book was the 5th Star Trek novel in the numbered series from Pocket Books. Description :Captain Kirk and his crew are on a mission to investigate the mysterious wave of violence that has overtaken the Helvans — revolutions, mass riots, horrible tortures. But this chaos is all part of an experiment by an unimaginable power that soon grips even the crew of the … :Captain Kirk is plagued by violent hallucinations and removed from command. Spock takes charge but his orders seem irrational — even cruel. :Unless the terrible power can be stopped, not only the ''Enterprise, but an entire galaxy will be ensnared in the deadly grip of...'' :The Prometheus Design.'' References Characters :Belen • Christine Chapel • Pavel Chekov • Dobius • Flaem • Kalinda • James T. Kirk • Leonard McCoy • Heihachiro Nogura • Janice Rand • Savaj • Montgomery Scott • Spock • Hikaru Sulu • Trath • Trian • Nyota Uhura Balok • Willard Decker • • Amanda Grayson • Green • Genghis Khan • Korob • Nijinski • Omne • Louis Pasteur • • Sarek • Sargon • Stonn • Sylvia • T'Pau • T'Vreel • V'Ger Starships and vehicles : ( ) • ''Galileo III • V'kreeth ( ) Locations :Helva Earth • Gideon • Iowa • Kar-lee • Mountains of Gol • Races and cultures :Helvan • Human • Tanian • Vulcan Klingon • Neanderthal • Tholian States and organizations :First Federation • Klingon Empire • Starfleet • United Federation of Planets Science and classification :alien • alpha hypnosis • animal • brainstrip • chronometer • falat • hair • hypnoscan • identi-loc reading • mind-sifter • monoxide • muscle • neopentothal • pantograph • physics • radiation • Richter Scale of Cultural Development • tricorder • turbolift Ranks and titles :admiral • captain • doctor • lieutenant • S'haile • V'Kreeth Other references :aggression syndrome • ALL • asumi • burdenbeast • carpet • crystal • corbomite • Designers • diamond • dikironium cloud creature • double-blind • Experimentors • First-Among • grass • healing mode • Ironpants • k'asumi • ka-ve-fe • kolinahr • k'vath • laboratory • le-matya • mushroom • nyet • Prometheus fault • Queen handicap • recreation deck • Rule of Seven • Saurian brandy • sleeping bag • snarth • Studiers • sweetcorn • thorn-boma • t'hy'la • t'hyvaj • T'Vareth • tyrannosaurus rex • tzalel • UFO • v'asumi • year Appendices Related media * "The Corbomite Maneuver" (TOS episode) * "Catspaw" (TOS episode) * "The Deadly Years" (TOS episode) * "Obsession" (TOS episode) * "Return to Tomorrow" (TOS episode) * "The Mark of Gideon" (TOS episode) * "Wink of an Eye" (TOS episode) * "Surprise!" (TOS short story) * The Price of the Phoenix (TOS novel) * The Fate of the Phoenix (TOS novel) * Star Trek: The Motion Picture (TOS movie) Images prometheusDesign orig.jpg|Original cover image. prometheusDesignBack.jpg|Back cover image. prometheus design book club.jpg prometheusDesign-printing.jpg prometheus Design.jpg|Reprint cover image. prometheusDesign.jpg|Reprint cover image. progettoPrometheo.jpg|Italian language edition cover image. helvan.jpg|A Helvan. jtk prometheusdesign.jpg|James T. Kirk. spock prometheusdesign.jpg|Spock. jtk abodeoflife.jpg|Kirk. spock abode.jpg|Spock. ent1701 abode.jpg|''Enterprise''. hand weapon abode.jpg|Hand weapon. Connections Timeline }} External Link * category:tOS novels